Five days (before Crhistmas) at Freddy's
by Alzbel
Summary: Mia thought she would spend the hollydays alone, with little more to do than help in the pizzeria. What she didn't know was that she wouldn't be exactly by herself. The kids aren't a big deal, Scott is the nicest person ever. Everything's seems perfect exept for one grape in particular.
1. Chapter 1

I usually decided to spend the summer working, since I didn't need to worry about college. But that christmas I urgently needed a job for being able to buy a new computer and some other things like material for my art classes. I took a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It wasn't difficult for me to get it, since it was, well, christmas, and seems like people prefer spending the holidays with their loved ones rather than worry about secondary things. Well, except me. As the loner I was, keeping my mind distracted and my pocket full was the definition of the best holiday possible.

I started the 20th, exactly five days before christmas. Some days earlier I called the pizzeria, asking about the job. The manager I talked to was very relieved to had found someone like me, someone who wanted to work these days. Scott, the one who I phoned, explained to me that they had very few employers who wanted to work during summer, even less during winter holidays. The guy told me that at the moment, they were only two, including himself. I even felt bad. The pizzeria was a place I always loved since I was a child.

Monday morning was a little bit rainy, but the strong wind blew away my sleepiness. He first thing I thought before finally waking up was that I should be enjoying the cold season with a cup of hot chocolate between my hands. But no, here I was, right about to enter for the first time in years into that old pizzeria.

I got a little bit nostalgic watching the children running down the path, chasing one after another. I thought Freddy Fazbear's was dead, but inside I discovered that a pile of work was waiting for me. I even get a little happy, telling myself I would feel myself as If I was eight again.

I went directly to the office, where Scott had explained to me where to find him the first day. So I knocked on the door, and a kind "come in" answered me.

Inside I found a guy with a smile as kind as his voice behind the desk.

"Ah!" he seemed to remember, and hurried to stand up. "You should be Mia, am I correct?" He offered his hand, and I shook it.

"Yes, nice to meet you sir" and he got back to his seat, indicating me to do the same.

"Please, call me Scott. I'm just the manager, not the boss" And he laughed. I shyly smiled.

"So," he continued "you're going to work from today till Friday, Mia?" he asked me, just to make sure, he explained after.

"Yes. I don't really care about how many hours, or from when to when" I told him.

"Oh." he looked at me awkwardly, stopping writing something to look at me in a little sad face "Don't you have plans for this Christmas

I was about to answer him, but he decided to let it go:

"Well, seems like neither of us have something more exciting to do than be here" he joked ,and Scott managed to make me smile again.I really liked how I seemed so comfortable with him, even if I just knew the guy.

He gave me a pair of documents and a pen. After writing my name down, he welcomed me to the job and gave me the official t-shirt every employer had. Then, since there wasn't a lot of kids around yet, he decided to take me to a tour around the place. I just found him very passionate. After all, I was just going to spend five days in there.

I would be working from 10am to 6pm. In winter there were the same number of people as in summer, but because of the day light and how it changed during the cold season, the pizzeria opened later and closed earlier.

We will be going to be three in total against the kids (he joked Scott). My job was just cleaning the tables and preparing the food. I honestly expected to do other things other that get the pizzas done, but apparently there wasn't much to do during the day. Scott managed the administration, so he explained me he usually would be at the office, but that if anything happened, he would be glad to help me in anything.

I was showed the kitchen, the dining hall and even the animatronics. Oh the memories of the past days… Then he took me to the private area, just for employers, he told me. He said I could change in there. He also gave me the keys for a locker. After finishing with all the instructions, he decided he would be joining me since it was my first day.

He told me to meet him at the dining hall. After that I was left alone in the room. Or that was what I thought.

I pulled out my shirt. And I was just about to grab my new uniform when I heard a groan. I turned around as fast as posiby, and then jumped when I saw there was someone lying in the couch. I screamed.

"Well good morning to you too, sweetheart~"


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was crossing his arms. It even felt strange for me seeing him like that. He looked like the kind of guy that hated being angry with the others. Well, who doesn't?

"Vincent! I told you Mia was starting today! Why were you in the room while she was..." He looked almost embarrassed.

"It isn't a big deal, Scott" I cleared my throat. The two looked at me.

"Yeah listen to her, it's not a big deal Scotty" repeated Vincent with a smirk.

The three of us were once again at the office. Scott was sitting again in his chair, right behind the desk, and Vincent, as he seemed to be called, and I were in front of him.

"No, Vincent...! I know you have done this on purpose!" Scott continued "I should have seen this coming..."

Vincent was a strange guy. I was feeling uncomfortable around him. Besides our first meeting, he seemed to be a… weirdo? He was all purple. No kidding. Like a walking grape. For the clothes I imagined he was the security guard in there - he was wearing a gold badge, with "security" written in there. The only thing that make me a little nervous was that smile. That white smile. He was always smiling.

"You are going to be under my sight all this week" Scott told him "Now more than ever"

"Aww… Come on, Scotty~ I'm your security guard, remember?"

Yeah, Vincent was supposed to watch the children, not be watched by Scott. These two seemed to be into an old fight. How long do they had been working together?

"I'll be watching the kids, if anyone needs me" the grape finally said, standing up from his chair "I'll meet you later, sweetheart~"

I almost jumped of the chair.

"Don't call me that!" I merely shouted at him. Gosh, I hated that sort of people. After that, I turned again to Scott. He was looking at me as if he wanted to apologize.

"I'm really sorry you had to meet him" he told me with a sad face "We are always the same people working in here, but when someone new enters the team, I'm always afraid... "

"Afraid of what?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Look Mia. V-vincent is always hard to deal with. That thing that just happened… Is his normal behaviour...! Every single day. I don't even know how I have grown used to it"

I looked again at the door, right where Vincent had just disappeared.

"Well, putting this aside, you know what to do" Scott was fast changing the subject "If Vincent causes you trouble, here I am"

He tried to put up a smile, but he failed. So I decided to calm him down with one of mines. Seems like that week would be a little harder than planned, I thought. But I wouldn't let anyone keeping me from having a good time in the job.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning passed fastly enough. I was busy anyways. The children were kind to me. They didn't suppose much trouble. The parents even helped me with the food, and everything was going fine. I didn't keep myself from watching him carefully, though. Vincent was always in a corner, looking at everything from under his hat and with his hands gripped behind his back. And always smiling. As if he was innocent. Jeez. The guy was really a weirdo. I couldn't help but feel his eyes on me every time I turned my back to him.

In the afternoon, Scott approached me to tell me I was in my free period. I could go into the employer's room to have some time alone, or I could even go outside The cold wasn't a big deal for me, actually I liked it pretty much, so I decided to go outside. I had a bad experience in the employer's room, though, and I didn't want to bump into Vincent again. Scott said he would be inside, if I needed him. He hated cold seasons, explained me. We talked a little before he let me by myself. I really liked him. He was always awkward, but also funny and nice to me.

Outside the cold air cleared my lungs. There was no one but me in the parking lot, and I decided to walk a little, just so my feet didn't get cold.

Oh, yeah, and I found Vincent behind me.

He was wearing again that lazy smile I hated that much, even though I didn't even knew him, at least a little. But yeah, how I hated that smile, boy.

"Are you following me?" I asked him, walking away but noticing him following me right behind.

"Oh, no no" He said, hurrying to walk right at my side "It seems you are following me from ahead, beautiful~"

"Please don't call me that" I groaned "Weren't you supposed to watch the kids?"

"It's my free time dear" he shrugged.

"Oh. Do Scott know this?" I asked him, not even bothering to look at him in the eye.

"Well, it will be our secret"

"Come on, leave alone already" I told him, hurrying back to the building. Vincent, to my surprise, took me from the arm.

"Come on, we are having fun~" I turned to him, and I merely punched him in the gut.

"No we aren't. Don't even dare to touch me, or I'm calling Scott again" I practically screamed. He shrugged and let me go.

"You won't" He simply said.

"Wanna see?"

Vincent took a step back, and pulled both his hands inside his pockets.

"I just wanted to say hello to my new coworker~" As if I was being mean to him. Idiot.

"Idiot" and I was just about to leave, but something in him make me stop.

"You're going to catch a cold If you don't put something on" I told him, watching him tremble. He just wore the purple shirt, with the sleeves up to his elbows. And it was practically snowing.

"Hmm" he shrugged, trying not to look bothered by the cold.

"Jeez… I'll let you follow me inside, if you want" I said, and before turning around to the pizzeria, I swear I saw a genuine smile from Vincent.


	4. Chapter 4

Evening was the same. Scott let me and Vincent eat a couple of slices of pizza before keeping up with the work. I even question myself what sort of job was doing the grape, watching me go inside and outside the kitchen.

I even started to watch after the children as well. I didn't trust Vincent nor his capabilities in being a security guard. I have to say, I spend the evening studying him.

He stayed at the same spot, at the same corner. Always there. He had probably a good view of the stage and the dining area, aswell of the exits. Sometimes, a couple of kids would approach him. When that first happened, I even thought of taking them far from Vincent. But they seemed to know him.

The kids brought him a plate of cookies, and told him to take one. He accepted, and they seemed happy when Vincent told them it was the first and the best christmas cookies he ever tasted. I couldn't stop myself from cringe at how false he was, but at least he didn't seem trouble for the kids, only for me.

At four my shift ended, and I even felt relieved to go home and forget about Vincent. Even though, I have to say I spent a lovely day at the pizzeria. Scott had been really nice to me. We talked about our favorite tv shows (he told me he secretly liked Adventure Time, even though it's a kid's show). When the other co workers of the next shift arrived, I wished him a good evening and I headed to the employer's room to change to my clothes. I thought about Vincent. During the day, every time Scott and I talked, he seemed a little bit jealous in that corner. I asked myself if Vincent finished his shift as well as me. I didn't want to find him again in that room.

Well, forget that. He was in that room again. And he was sleeping again in the couch. At first, what I thought was that he had fallen asleep waiting for me. Like, really?

Well, actually he had spent all his shift doing breaks whenever he wanted to. He would just sit somewhere and just fall asleep easily. A lot of times during the day. And the poor guy Scott just let him be. No way! How irresponsible was Vincent? Always taking naps during work… Of course Scott doesn't dare to confront him.

I changed in the bathroom after making sure the door was locked. When I returned to the locker, Vincent was still sleeping. He didn't even flinch a muscle when I approached him. Man, he really was asleep after all. I stepped there, studying his features. He had one leg across the sofa, and the other on the back of it. How decent he looked… Irony, of course. His hair was a mess. Well, all of him was a mess, actually. He was using his hat to stop the light from his eyes.

After a minute, I left. Heading finally home, where a hot cup of chocolate was waiting for me.

Second day at work, and I found again Vincent on the couch, asleep. It seemed as if he hadn't moved after I left there yesterday. Jeez, that idiot. I changed again in the bathroom, and then I woke him up by shaking his shoulder. He let out a groan.

"Five more minutes please, Scotty..." but I continued to shake him.

"I don't get how you are still allowed to work here"

The grape finally opened one eye, realizing it was me, and smiled lazily.

"If that's the only way I'm going to be touched, I'm very satisfied" and he laughed at the fact I was actually touching him. I stepped back, and I crossed my arms.

"Don't you have a house?"

"Scott doesn't let me go far." and standing out, he added "He wants me near, if you know what I mean~"

"I doubt that" I told him dryly. Starting to walk towards the dinning room, the grape followed me, stretching his arms meanwhile.

There were less people than yesterday. I welcomed Scott when I saw him coming out of his office, just to see how was it all going. At the moment he and I started chatting, I saw Vincent looking us from the corner.

Scott noticed me watching away from him, and turned, just to see Vincent starting to walk away.

"Yeah, he does this all the time" I told him. He sighed.

"Just ignore him. He can be a lot jealous for whatever"

"That's because nobody likes being with him" I joked. But Scott seemed sad about it, so I had to ask "What's wrong, Scott?"

He took a few seconds to answer. He had his eyes locked to the grape. Strangely, Vincent was, for the first time since I had arrived, wondering around the tables.

"I really feel sad for him, Mia." Scott said, not even looking at me "I don't know what to do with him"

I followed his gaze towards the security guard. He returned his to the floor, and so I did too after.

"Do you know why you're always finding him in there?" Scott asks me. His voice trembles.

"You mean in the couch?" I asked. He nodded.

"He wanted the night shift as well. He has no more places to be than in here. He was in trouble. Actually... h-he was the trouble. And I know it's better for him and everyone to let him be in here. H-he is unhappy, although h-he's always s-smiling, but I don't know hot to… H-how to... "

I put a hand on his shoulder, and almost immediately Scott stopped talking.

"You're a good friend, Scott. Don't forget that"

And he smiled, leaving all sadness behind.

"I know it's just your second day here" Scott turned to look at me, his expression lighter "but has Vincent molested you?"

"I'm always staying out of his sight, but he occasionally would approach me to speak of whatever. Gosh, I hate when he smiles like that. Just so… fake"

"Yeah..."

I felt like I was losing him again, so I tried to repair that:

"But I can handle him. No one can piss him off more than my commentaries. You should have seen me yesterday"

Scott laughed.

"I just wanted to ask you a favor" he told me after some moments. I listened.

"Could you watch Vincent for me? Not that he's my dog or something. It's just that… I-I think he's not doing so well and… yeah, he's that kind of people that always tries to look stronger than the others"

"Oh, I understand" And I agreed to take a look at him once in an hour, at least.

Then I looked at Vincent. He looked tired. Before I had barely noticed the bags under his eyes, but now I could even watch the way he walked, the way he tried to stand by himself. He looked like a zombie around the other people.

"I will do it, count on me Scott" I smiled to him.

"T-thank you Mia! You know I'm always in the office and I rarely go outside" He smiled back to me "I can't control him, but you look stronger"

"I just know how to be mean when I want to" I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

I started again with my choirs, taking pizzas out of the kitchen. It was almost afternoon, and everyone was around the tables. I talked with some parents, I played with the kids.

My break started, and this time I decided to stay indoors. Sitting in a chair, two little girls approached me and asked if they could braid my hair.

"I like your hair!" said one of them. I couldn't say no to any kid, so there I was, with the two braiding my hair while singing a song. The mother of the kids came to ask me if it was okay for me, but I told her It wasn't a big deal.

"Mia! You want one of two braids?" asked the younger one.

"One, please" and they continued to mess with my hair. I laughed at the situation.

"Next time, you ask Vincent, okay?" I imagined the grape with to braids, and I couldn't stop smiling at how he would look.

"He never let us" stated one of the girls "He always gets away before we ask him"

"Oh, I'll catch him for you two" I shrugged. Silly grape…

"By the way, Lucy says you like him" said the older one. What?! WHAT?!

"N-no, I don't" said the youger girl "I said he likes her"

Well, maybe that was actually true, but…

"Thanks for the new hairstyle, girls" I told them, and they stopped arguing.

"You look cute!"

"Anytime"

I waved at them and I exited the building, making my way between the tables. The air was even colder than yesterday, but it wasn't a big deal for me. I looked for one purple grape in particular, but he wasn't in my back this time. I sighed.

Then I remembered my conversation with Scott. And I sighed louder. I would have to find him and make sure he was okey.

I found him in one of the tables, far away from the other people. He had one hand lifting his head, and the eyes closed. He was having trouble keeping himself up in that state. Idiot, I mumbled.

"Hey grape" I called him. Then I realised I had called him with that name, and I almost blushed.

He barely responded, just opened one eye.

"Scott told me to… well, to watch after you, if you weren't doing well. I just wanted to… are you listening to me?!"

Yeah, Vincent was now almost asleep. He jumped at my voice.

"Of course, sweetheart~ Always listening to you" he started to get up of his chair, but I wouldn't let him leave in that state.

"Why are you taking the night shift aswell if you can't handle it?" I asked him dryly, and sunddely I felt his eyes scanning me.

"Did Scott tell you? Or it was your smart ass?" He wasn't smiling this time. Also, I noticed he didn't address Scott as "Scotty", as he always did.

"Why?" and right then, I decided I wouldn't be scared of him and his "secrets". Like, look at me! I'm a hot guy in purple who can handle two shifts in a row! I'm the best, and the strongest, and…!

And yeah, Vincent took me from the arm, pushed me aside in the corridor and pinned me to the wall.

"Why? Because I don't want anyone in my way, sweetcheeks"

I struggled a little, but he was practically onto me. His body against mine, his hand a few inches from my face… And his smile, gone. I was getting sick of that, so I decided to punch him down there.

Vincent bent over himself, covering the zone with his hands, and ended sitting on the floor, against the opposite wall.

"I told you not to touch me" I said, trying to sound serious and hiding the red in my cheeks. Then I remembered something "And don't call me that!"

I was feeling victorious, but then Vincent, still on the floor, started coughting, and I worried. Was the kick too hard?

"Hey, are you okay?" and I went over Vincent to see what was going on. He was trembling.

"Y-yeah, just leave alone… Like if you didn't want to" and he laughed a bit. I sighed.

"You need to know what is personal space… And what the hell is going on with you?" I observed the way he was hugging himself, and I something crossed my mind.

"Vincent" my voice was trembling a bit too, like him "What was the last time you slept more than three hours?"

And he laughed at the idea.

Ok, that was it.

"I'm going to call Scott" I simply said. I tried to lift him up, but he struggled between my hand.

"No way" he mumbled.

"No way" he mumbled again, when I got him on the sofa. Luckily for me, Vincent was thiner than I though, and the employer's room was near from where Vincent had collapsed. No one saw us, and that was also nice for the situation. The grape groaned.

"Who will watch after the people…?"

And I sighed again.

"Who will watch after you, idiot?" And I took my coat from inside the locker just to cover him with it.

"You need at least eight hours of sleep everyday, or you will collapse" I explained him.

"You don't know anything" he said sleepy, closing his eyes and burying his head under my coat.

"Of course, I'm just the new girl, jeez"


End file.
